The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Content providers are continually improving the ways content may be presented to users that are physically impaired. For example, for those who are hearing impaired, broadcasters provide closed-captioning that is displayed on the screen and present a box with words that correspond to spoken words on the audio track.
For visually impaired people, video descriptive services are sometimes employed in a video. Video-descriptive services provide a description of the action and characters associated with the video. An audio track is provided that provides the description. Some DVDs include the video-descriptive data because of the amount of space required to store the additional audio track. Should a broadcaster attempt to provide an additional audio track, a significant amount of space or bandwidth is required. It is estimated that an audio signal to provide video-descriptive service requires a bandwidth of about 64 kilobits per second. For a cable system or a satellite provider to provide a video-descriptive service for each channel carried may be cost-prohibitive and bandwidth-prohibitive.